


What Is Family?

by WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix Lestrange - Freeform, Canon Divergence, Charlie Weasley - Freeform, Drama, EXCITING, Family Reunion, Good Bellatrix, Happy Ending but a load of drama, Hogwarts, Neville and Tonks Friendship, New Writer, Polyjuice Potion, Post War, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Reformed Ministry of Magic, Tonks - Freeform, Tonks Lives, kidnap, please read and review
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/pseuds/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, people work to try and get back to normal. Tonks is devastated to lose her best friend but works hard to run the auror department. When a discovery post war makes her question everything that has ever happened in her life, can her and her auror partner neville help the wizarding world heal and help a long lost person reconnect with their family? Only time will tell. maybe Tonks can finally answer the boring question. What is Family?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundOfMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundOfMadness/gifts).



> This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. this idea has been running around in my head for ages and it was only after spilling to a friend that I decided to write this. so this is for her!
> 
> Also A BIG BIG thank you to my beta reader GayPanic! MUCH LOVE LINDS!!!

Chapter One 

Tonks was tired. The battle was long, and it had taken its toll on both her mind and body. The war was over, the boy who lived was victorious but Tonks found it hard to celebrate. The battle had taken the lives of many of her friends and family and nothing she felt, could ever take that pain away. 

The clean up after the battle was long. The bodies of friends and family had been recovered and placed in a chamber away from the bodies of their foe. Although both chambers contained a vast amount of death, both had a very different feel to them. Tonks had discovered this as she moved from being a guard at the foe chamber to a mourner at the family chamber. 

The family chamber was full. Mourners gathered around the bodies of their dead mother, father, brother, sister and friend. The grief was evident, bit each person found comfort within each other, for they knew how the other was feeling. 

Tonks spent a little time with Remus. Their romantic relationship never worked out, both deciding amicably, that they were better off as friends. Their relationship was close and Tonks had confided everything in remus. He had been there for her when Sirius had died, When Mad-Eye had died and when her father had died. Who was going to be there for her now that he wasn’t? 

Tonks sat beside Remus, talking in hushed tones to his lifeless body. She filled him in on the events following the battle. She knew he was dead but she felt a warmth when she talked, like he was still there with her offering her comfort. After a while she heard someone come up beside her. She turned her head and was met with the face of Neville Longbottom. “Kingsley is looking for you” he informed her. Tonks nodded. She surveyed the young man before him. He had grown into a strong, courageous man and Tonks knew that his parents would be so proud of him. “Thank You neville” she said as she placed a hand on his arm. “You did well in the battle. Your parents would be so proud of you” she told him before making her way towards the door to the chamber. She looked back as Neville took a seat next to his former professor. 

Continuing on through the door, Tonks made the short journey towards the great hall. The once magnificent hallways and been reduced to dust, rubble lining the way. Tonks took her time as she went, casting as many repairing spells as she could along the way. It didn’t make a huge difference but it was a start. 

Upon entering the great hall Tonks located Kingsley easily. Since the end of the battle he had been appointed Acting minister of magic, and was often found surrounded by a group of people. This time he was conversing with a group of order members. Tonks approached and greeted them. “Wotcher everyone” she said although it did lack her usual cheerfulness. They turned and in turn greeted her individually. “Are you okay Tonks?” Kingsley asked, placing a hand on her arm, offering some condolence. She nodded. “I think so. Its just hard trying to process everything” she said and was met with a few nods of heads. “It is, but we can all move forward” Mcgonagall offered. Tonks nodded at this. 

“Whats the plan now?” She asked. Kingsley took point. “Well the first thing is to reform some sort of Ministry. We have total control now that Voldemort has gone, its going to be a case of identifying who is left from the old faces of the ministry and then go from there. Its going to be a long couple of month but i’m confident we will be able to rebuild fairly quickly.” He took a breath before continuing. “Ive called a meeting to be held tomorrow morning” Tonks nodded. She was glad that Kingsley seemed to have everything under control. “Is there anything you want me to do?” She asked him. “Not right now. Go home, be with your mother. Get some sleep. The meeting will be tomorrow at 12pm. A mass notification is going out to all those required to attend. We’ll see how turns up, work with what we have and then go from there” he informed her. She nodded. She bid him goodbye before heading around to also bid farewell to those who had not already left before making her way to the apparation point. 

Mcgonagall had made quick work restoring the initial protective enchantments, save the one space where people could apparate to and from. Once there, Tonks took one look behind her at the once magnificent castle. All though the majority of the structure was intact you could see the tell tale signs of war had had its effect. She was certain though that it wouldn’t be long before it was once again standing in glory. With a last look she twisted on the spot and apparated away. 

Tonks landed with a third on the front lawn of her mothers house. Not even two seconds after landing the front door of the house was being thrown open and her mother was streaming up the pathway. “Nymphadora!” She exclaimed as she swept her daughter up in the biggest hug imaginable. “Thank goodness you’re alright” she whispered into her daughters mousy brown hair. Tonks held on, welcoming the comfort. They stayed like that, hugging on the front lawn for minutes, neither in a hurry to let go. Finally they parted ways and Andromeda led her daughter into the house. “Go upstairs and run yourself a bath. Ill start food and fix you some clean clothes. Are you injured?” She asked quickly surveying her daughter for any sign of serious injury. Tonks just shook her head. “Im okay mum” she assured her. “A few cuts and bruises but other than that im alright” she finished. “okay then. Well up you go” her mother instructed and pointed up the stairs. Tonks complied and started up the stairs. “There is murtlap essence in the cabinet” Andromeda called after her and Tonks acknowledged with a nod of her head. Andy watched as Tonks made her way out of sight before making her way to the kitchen to make a start on cooking Tonks’ favourite food. 

Upstairs Tonks had made her way into the bathroom. She started running her bath, taking out the murtlap from the cabinet and adding a generous helping to the flowing water. Pacing the bottle back she made a start getting undressed. Once all her clothes were removed and lay in a dirty pile in the corner she looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror in the corner of the room. Her mousy brown hair was dirty, her heart shape faced littered with small cuts and bruises. Her haze moved from her face down toward her torso. There was some significant bruising on her ribs. She moved a hand over them and winced at the contact. Moving her hand away she decided she would get her mother to heal them. Her gaze continued downwards. More small cuts and bruises littered the remainder of her torso and legs. Tonks sighed. She had been lucky.

Turning back towards the bath, she shut off the water supply and lowered herself into the tub. The water stung her raw flesh before a sudden soothing came over her. The murtlap was making its way to her cuts, healing as it went. Tonks relaxed back. As she closed her eyes, flashes of the battle flashed before her eyes. Tears left her eyes and Tonks sobbed. She cried for the pain her body basin and for the pain of losing her best friend and father. By the time her tears had subsided, the healing process of the murtlap had been completed and she set about scrubbing her body clean of all the dirt and blood that had accumulated. By the time she was finished the water resembled the same colour as her hair. She emptied the tub as a knock sounded at the bathroom door. “Nymphadora, ive put some pyjamas on your bed, food is cooking come down when you’re ready” her mothers voice sounded through the door. “Okay thanks mum” she called back and listened as her mothers footsteps faded away. 

Tonks turned to the shower. Although the bath had been relaxing she still didn’t feel clean. She entered the shower and scrubbed at her skin a bit more before rewashing her hair. Finally she deemed herself clean enough and exited the shower. Wrapping herself up in one of her mothers fluffy bath towels she made her way towards her childhood bedroom. It hadn’t changed much since she had moved out, posters of wizard bands littered the walls alongside her Hufflepuff emblems. She took a seat on her bed. She looked around the room. She remembered the last time she sat on this bed and thought about how many things had changed since then. The room had remained the same but her life had not. 

The sound of her mother setting plates out downstairs brought Tonks back to her senses and she set about getting changed into the pyjamas her mum had set out for her. Once she was charged she made her way down to the kitchen. Whatever her mother was cooking up smelled delicious. She found her mother hovering over the stove staring the contents of a saucepan. She looked behind her when she heard Tonks enter. “Do you feel better?” She asked? “You look better” she acknowledged her daughter. Tonks nodded. “I do. I used the Murtlap but can you heal my ribs?” She asked. A look of concern crossed her mothers face “They’re okay for now” Tonks hastened to add “But maybe after food?” She asked hopefully. Andromeda took a breath. “Of course. Take a seat, soup is almost done. Do you want some tea?” She asked and busied herself with getting two cups out. She waved her wand and the soup moved itself off the stove and settled on the cooling stand on the centre of the table. Another flick her wand and the bread moved itself over and plopped beside Tonks. Her mother handed her a cup of tea before taking a seat opposite her daughter. She poured them both generous halogens of soup and lifted her spoon. Tonks took this as a sign that it was okay for her to start and she immediately started shovelling soup into her mouth. It was hot but she was so hungry. “Slow down!” Her mother reminded her “You’ll Gove yourself indigestion” and Tonks swallowed what she had in her mouth before continuing much slower than before. They continued to eat in relative silence and when their plates were cleared Andy waved her wand and the dishes and pans set about cleaning themselves. It still amazed Tonks at how good her mother was at performing these household spells and she vowed that she would spend the time learning from her mother. 

Since the dishes were taking care of themselves, Tonks and Andy retired to the living room. Tonks settled into her favourite armchair. Her mother set about helping her ribs and setting up a pot of tea. They drank again in more silence. Conversation and stayed away from the battle, Andy knew that they had bene victorious but she wasn’t aware of any finer details.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked her daughter. Tonks sighed before nodding and recapping the whole of the battle for her mother. Her eyes welled up at the mention of Fred and Remus. “Oh I can’t even imagine how Molly must be feeling! I’ll send her some pie and pay her a visit” she said. Tonks finished and she could tell her mother had something on her mind. She knew what it was.  
“She's dead” was all Tonks said towards her mother. “how?” Her mother asked her, moving her eyes to meet those of her daughter. “Stunner to the chest” was all Tonks said on the matter. She didn’t need to say more. Deep down she knew her other knew she was the one responsible. “Okay then” she said and handed Tonks a purple potion. “Drink this. It’s a sleeping potion. You need rest you have a busy day tomorrow.” Tonks took the potion. She bid her mother goodnight before heading to her room. She gulped down the potion and was certain she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chaoter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if anyone is reading this but enjoy anyhow!

What is Family?

Chapter Two

Tonks woke the next morning to sun streaming in through her bedroom window. She looked over at the bedside clock and saw that it was 9:30. Thanks to the potion she took the night before she had a dreamless sleep and her body felt well rested. She got up and made her way downstairs, not surprised to find her mother pottering about the kitchen. “there is coffee in the pot” she informed and Tonks made a beeline helping herself to a generous amount. She took her mug and sat at the kitchen table, the mug held firmly between her hands. 

On the table informs pf her was a new edition of the quibbler. YOU KNOW WHO DEFEATED the deadline plastered across the front page. Tonks flipped through it. It was a pretty basic report but Tonks supposed it was delivered to every magical home this morning to inform everyone of what had happened and what the immediate plans were. There was mentions of the meeting being held today. Tonks was surprised. Kingsley had been well organised and efficient, but then again Tonks supposed he had to be. 

Her mother finished sorting the laundry before taking a seat opposite. “How did you sleep?” She asked, concern filling her voice. Tonks just nodded taking a another sip of her coffee. “Good! I didn’t dream which is good and I feel well rested.” Her mother nodded. “How do you feel within yourself?” She probed. Tonks sat in silence for. Minute before speaking up. “Physically I feel fine, Mentally i’m not the best but its going to take time. It’s still sinking in we lost Remus and Fred” Andy nodded. She knew that it must be hard for her daughter. She reached a hand over the table and placed it on her daughters hand. “You know I’m always here for you don’t you Nymphadora” and Tonks smiled. “I know mum” she answered. 

Tonks still had time before she was expected to be at the meeting. Kingsley had sent a personal word that the meeting would be held at the ministry and that he wanted Tonks to get there a bit earlier. Her mother busied herself with preparing a breakfast while Tonks excused herself to go change. By the time she got back downstairs her mother was plating up bacon, egg sausages and hash browns. They sat and ate, talking about what they expected to happen now. Plates had been emptied but they both remained seated talking. They were interrupted by a pecking on the window. Andromeda looked around and was greeted by a magnificent barn owl. She moved towards the window and opened it. The bird stuck out its leg and Andromeda removed the letter attached. The bird flew away and Andy made her way towards the table, the letter firmly in her hand. “Who’s that from?” Tonks asked. Her mother shrugged. She turned it over. Written in neat loopy writing was the name Ms. Andromeda Tonks.   
Andy recognised the writing. Her facial expression changed and Tonks noticed. “Mum, who’s the letter from?” Andy looked at her daughter. “Its from Narcissa.” 

The arrival of the letter had left a dark cloud over the morning. Andromeda had refused to open it, despite confirmation from Tonks that she should. Eventually Tonks let the manner drop and left to attend the meting at the ministry. 

Tonks arrived inside the atrium, very surprised to see it in a different state to the last time she was here. It was evident that workers had been in overnight to clean up. Gone was the horrendous ‘Magic is Might ‘monument. In its place was a marvellous, marble monument. As Tonks inched closer she recognised the names of those who had been engraved. Listed was the names of all those who had lost their lives during the war. As Tonks scanned the list a tear escaped her eye as she read remus’ name. Below his was Fred’s. Two losses she was certain would stay with her for a long long time. Her eyes reached the bottom. Below all the names a quote was engraved. 

“It is the quality of ones conviction that determines success, not the number of ones followers”  
R.J. Lupin

Tonks laughed. Trust Remus to come out with a philosophical quote like that. “He always had a wise word to say that man” she heard a voice say from behind her. She turned and was met with Kingsley. “That he did” Tonks confirmed before moving to embrace Kingsley in a hug. As Aurors they had gone through a number of things together and their friendship and only gotten stronger.

“I want to speak to you before the meeting Tonks” he informed her. “Should we go and get a coffee?” He asked before leading the way towards what Tonks assumed was his makeshift office. Once inside he poured them both a cup and prompted Tonks to take a seat. “Whats on your mind minister?” Tonks asked. Kingsley surveyed her. “that is the first time someone has called me minister.” And he chuckled. Tonks joined in. “Well you better get used to it. Minister” she added. Kingsley smiled at her. “Anyways. There is something I need to talk to you about.” Tonks looked at him. “I want you to be my head of law enforcement” Kingsley said. Tonks stared at him. “You can’t be serious” she looked at him. He stared right back at her. “You are serious” Tonks was speechless. “i uhh. I don’t know what to say” she babbled. Kingsley laughed. “You don’t need to say anything, just say yes” and Tonks jumped up into Kingsley's arms. “Yes” and she laughed. “Good! Now let me fill you in on the plan for today” and they both sat back down as Kingsley fully updated Tonks on what was about to happen and what was expected. 

Soon enough it was time for the meeting. There was an increase of activity outside the room. Kingsley stood and Tonks followed suit. Together they walked towards the atrium. Upon their appearance the crowd went quiet. Kingsley had prepared a speech. He started by thanking everyone for coming today. He went on to pay tribute to those who had lost their lives. Tonks surveyed the crowd. She saw a lot of faces of order embers, old ministry employees and of course the golden trio.   
Soon enough talk moved onto how the ministry would be reformed. Then and there, Kingsley called for a vote for minister. It was with a vast majority that he was elected as permanent Minster.   
He went on to talk about the plans for rebuilding the ministry. All those who had held a previous ministry position were asked to attend a sub meeting to organise what departments had staff. This took up most of the afternoon but eventually by 6pm, nearly every section of the ministry had a head of department. Each department head instructed to recruit certain numbers to ensure that they could fulfil all tasks in the foreseeable future. It was decided that initially they would go back to how the ministry was run after Voldemort's first defeat. Rules were put back in place and certain bans lifted. It was fast approaching 7pm and Tonks had finally made her way up to the auror office. She knew she was head of law enforcement all together but she had arranged with Kingsley to oversea the capture and trial of all missing death eaters. Those that weren't captured or killed in the Battle of Hogwarts had been listed. 

Upon entering the room Tonks was surprised to see a number of returning Aurors. They applauded as she waked in. She hushed them fairly quickly. Over in the corner sat a bunch of new recruits who had shown an interest in helping man the auror department in the interim. Tonks wasn’t surprised to see Harry, Ron and Neville sitting amongst them. She acknowledged the room as a whole. Deciding that it would be best to pair up a newbie with an already established auror Tonks gave out partners names. She instructed the pairs to get to know each other and go home, for tomorrow would be a very busy day. 

One by one the pairs left. Tonks big them all goodnight. She looked at the clock. It was nearing 9pm. She quickly sent off a message to her mother explaining briefly about her day and that she would be home late so not to wait up. Once that was taken care of she arranged the office so that it was ready for the following morning. The list of wanted people was plastered along one wall, with images. The list wasn’t too long and Tonks was certain that her staff had the capacity to find and capture those quick enough. Tonks began to consider what else she needed to do, not only as an auror but as head of Magical Law enforcement. Kingsley had mentioned that he would be helping oversea the trials of those already captured, effectively reducing that work load by half, but Tonks still needed to organise raids of the Malfoy manor, and lestrange manor to ensure that everything was in order. 

It was way after 12 when Tonks finally appeared in her mothers front yard. She let herself into the house and was not surprised to find a plate of food waiting for her on the table. She ate then headed up to bed. If today was anything to go by, tomorrow was going to be even longer. 

Tonks woke early the next morning. She had a little under 5 hours of sleep before she was down in the kitchen, fixing herself a pot of coffee. She had just finished pouring herself a cup when she heard her mother enter the room behind her. She pulled out another mug and filled it before handing it over. Her mother took it graciously. “Thank You. How was yesterday?” She asked as she took a sip. Tonks nodded. “It was good! We’re in a better position than we thought. We have head of departments in place. Its going to take a while but we’ll get there” Tonks answered before moving to join her mother at the kitchen table. She saw that the letter her mother received yesterday remained unopened. Eyeing it she turned her head to her mother. “Are you not even the smallest bit intrigued about what she has to say?” Tonks asked. Andromeda just cursed her lips.”Not particularly no. she said all she needed to 25 years ago” and from the tone of her mothers voice Tonks knew not to push. Hs finished her cup of coffee before informing her mother that she would be going into the ministry and that she would be back late again this evening. “Have you got plans for today?” She asked her mother. She nodded.”I owled Molly yesterday. Im going round for tea” she informed her daughter. “Thats good! She needs people around her. Me and Kingsley have been trying to get Arthur to stay home but he’s not having any of it” Andy knew what it was like. “I suppose he needs to keep busy” she suggested and Tonks nodded in agreement. “I suppose. Well I have to get going” she informed her mother. “Lots to do?” Her mother asked and Tonks agreed. Before she left she picked up the letter that remained unopened on the kitchen table. She thrust it into her mothers hand. “Read It! Whats the harm?” She told her before moving out of the door and into the yard to apparate. Andy watched as she went. She really did admire how strong her daughter seemed to be. 

Tonks arrived in the atrium and made her way straight up to the auror office. It was as she left it the night before. There were no signs of anyone else here this early. Tonks busied herself finalising all the plans she had for who was going to do what and what the departments main priorities were. She had a meeting with Kingsley later to discuss the trials and imprisonment of the captured. By the time the first bunch of jurors had entered the room Tonks had everything finalised. From who would be tasked with tracing who, to what days a raid would be acted. She had even planned out the disposal of the dead death eaters bodies. A basic letter had been drafted that would give the family of the deceased 3 days to collect the body from the chamber at Hogwarts before they would be dealt with by the ministry. Kingsley had signed off on this. They had discussed what would happen with Voldemorts body. 

Just as the clock ticked past nine the final few aurors filtered through the room. Tonks brought the room to attention . She listed off the pairs she had put up with and handed out packs that involved information on where they were up to, what their primary missions were and the overall aim of the department in the coming months. She dismissed the pairs and was surprised to see neville come up to see her. “You never game me a partner Tonks” he said his head hung low.   
“Yes, that is because I want you to work with me” she told him and she watched as his head shot up to look her in the eye. “Me? Really?” And Tonks just nodded. “yes Really! You’re a fantastic wizard neville and I'm sure I could use your help” she motioned for him to follow her. She led him over to her office. “Take a seat neville” she instructed him. She handed over a folder. 

“Whats this?” He asked? It was different to the same folder that every other auror had been given. He held his copy of that one in his hand. The one Tonks had slid across the desk was brown and was heavy. “Its the file of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. Everything about the that we know, everything about their house.I need you to read it and get clued up. We’re going to search their manor and I want you to know everything you need to know. Also Rodolphus’ trial is tomorrow and I want you to be present” she finished informing him. He just sat there. 

“I know you out on your initial application that you were wanting to help out for 6 months” Tonks started. As part of their initial post war recruitment, all new wannabes were asked to fill out a form stating what there intentions were, and how long they would like to serve. Neville had filed interest to be with the department for 6 months, which Tonks understood. She knew that he waned to become a professor. She left him to catch up with the paperwork whilst she went to meet Kingsley. 

The meeting discussing the trials was short. It was decided that everyone would be sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban. New guard patrols and enchantments would be put in place to ensue that they would never be able to escape. Tonks looked at the clock. It was fast approaching 12 and nearly time for her and Kingsley to head to Hogwarts to deal with the bodies. Letters had been sent out and according to the secretary based at Hogwarts nearly everybody had been claimed. Those that remained seemed to belong to those who’s family had also been killed in the war. 

Tonks and Kingsley arrived at Hogwarts and were met by Mcgonagall. The 2 days it had been since Tonks had last been here had made a huge difference. There was no longer any signs of war inflicted on the castle, it stood majestically as always. As they walked through the hallways it was nice to see that they had been restored to their former glory, suits of armour and all. 

As the trio made their way towards the death chamber, conversation between them dimmed. They had all agreed what needed to be done too dispose of the two remaining bodies. Word had it that the Malfoy’s had refused to claim Bellatrix’s body, claiming that it wasn’t their responsibility. They had decided that they would dispose of it the way they planned on disposing Voldemort’s. 

As they entered it was very different to how it had been in the hours following the war. The only two bodies that remained were the bodies of Voldemort and Bellatrix. Kingsley set about conjuring his fire pit. They had decided that he would be cremated and his ashes discarded in an undisclosed location. Bellatrix would be cremated also but her ashes kept. Because she still had a family, laws stated that she deserved a somewhat proper burial. 

Once the fire pit was conjured, Tonks set about conjuring the spells that would prepare the bodies. Removing any enchantments that could potentially been held prior to their deaths. Everything was going rather smoothly until the black hair on Bellatrix Lestrange's head seemed to be changing. Strand by Strand the black curls got shorter and lighter. After the hair, the facial shape started to change. The three living adults watched in horror as the body of Bellatrix changed. When the process was complete the body that lay there bared absolutely no resemblance to that of Bellatrix Lestrange. Tonks looked at Kingsley. He stared back, Mouth open. Both had the same thoughts in their mind. Who was this person and where was Bellatrix Lestrange?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!!! Cliff Hanger!  
> if you are reading leave a comment and let me know if you like or not? will be forever appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews :)


End file.
